cawfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Xtremetony
This is my talk page. Leave a message here if you have any questions. Also, don't forget your signature. Fantasy Wrestling I know CAW is video game wrestling, but is fantasy wrestling within the realm and scope of this Wiki? My fantasy promotion is called the National Internet Wrestling Alliance. It is a text based promotion. If there is a Wiki for fantasy wrestling, than point me in that direction. If not I will go to the E-Fed Wiki. Mr. C.C. 21:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Here's the link to the efed wikia: http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page XtremeTony 21:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Sailor Moon CAW Hey it's me Death, I was wondering if you would create a Sailor Moon CAW profile page for me please. That'll bring the CAW fans attention. P.S: Her current record is 4-0 right now. DeathDaem0n3000 04:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC)DeathDaem0n3000 You know you can do that yourself. Just create a page, select a template, and get started. I'm busy w/ some XGWL stuff--XtremeTony 06:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Notes & Templates Hey, I keep seeing trolls vandaling the SCAW page. Extreme Wrestling What do you have to say about Camcorder Feds? What is a good fed to you? What is an example of the ideal CAW League? Thank you Stickman22 Well, I'll answer them in order... #Best to not use them. Most of them look pretty bad, and even if you have the camera position right, you still get the TV effect from the older TV's. Best to get a Cap Card ASAP. #A good fed or wrestling in General have to do alotta things... #*Provide a good presentation. It may not be so important to some, but for me, it shows that you wanna put the effort in having a good show, and you're willing to put in the work, and I can appreciate something like that. #*Commentary is key. It's been said over & over again because it's true, and has withstood the test of time, and that is if the commentator is not into the matches, then neither will your audience. #*The roster is another part of it. I like to see a CAW character grow with the CAW League. For example, when someone starts a CAW League, and they have someone who starts out as a lower card guy, and a year or 2 later, he's the Champion. That's always good to see #*Any more examples, and would have to do a "How to run a CAW League" videos #There is no exact science, or a clear cut example of the Ideal CAW League since people have different tastes. Remember this hobby is for fun, and if you're not having fun, it will show on the episodes.XtremeTony 07:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I’m being cyberbullied on my Hetalia Wrestling Federation page. Someone categorized it as “Failure”, “Shitty CAW” and “Weeaboos”. I’m sorry, but can you delete my account and the federation I’m working on? I don’t want to work where bullying reigns supreme.